Grojband new girl new life
by Grojbandinlove453
Summary: When a new girl moves to town will grojband make her feel welcome or will Trina ruin it all find ot in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

chapter1:the new girl

no ones pov

"great pratice today guys!"Corey said "who wants to head to belchi's?"we do!" the twins said

with that they headed to belchi's when Corey lifted up the garage door he looked acrossed the street to see a new family move in then they saw a girl.

the girl was darked skined (nice way of saying black)she was skinny with a nice figure. She had on a pink tank top black skinny jeans and white converse high tops. her hair was dark brown almost black with a pink strip and in a pony tail and had a white clip to hold her bangs back like Laney. The the twins where practically head over heels for her laney was complementing her style but what Corey notice was she had a guitar case strap on her back.

Dannie's pov

"my new house!" I said when I was done lifting boxs for now. I went up to my new room I took out my electro bass gitiar and opened the window and strummed lightly. When I was done I notice four kids around my age twelve. the first one had a beanie whith a skull on it blue hair witch in my case was cool he had a black and white shirt orange shots and blue converse. The girl next to him was wearing a yellow green and black stripped shirt,red skinnie jeans and black combat boots her hair was red with a yellow clip holding her bags back like mine did. then I looked at the two who where goo goo eyeing me I giggeled and head down to talk to my brother.

corey's pov

"seems like we have a new girl huh?" I said laney nodded and the twins where in there daydreams I herd light strumming that sounded amazing than I notice it was the girl wow she can play good.

Dannie's pov

I went to talk to my brother to see if he can finish unpacking while I go introduce myself to the kids acrossed the street he said its cool so I headed off.

no ones's pov

dannie walked acrossed the street whith her gitiar case on her back and surprisingly a white, black and pink beanie on her head "hi im dannie your new neighbor"Dannie said while holding out her hand Corey shoke her hand and said "hi im corey riffin and this is my best friend laney penn" she look at laney and smiled and said hey then she notice kin and kon staring at her "and they are"she asked giggeling "oh thats kin and kon seem like there kinda into you" the three laugh "well sense there into me I can have a bit of fun with this" she said "hello anyone there?" the two came back in to reality " hello m'lady im kin" she laugh and said "nice midevil inpression im dannie and you are?"she said looking at kon "uh im kon" corey than asked about the case on her back " oh that's my guitar" she she said "do you mind if I ask you to play it?" ask corey "not at all" she said they went into the "groj". She toke out the most awesome gitiar corey and laney ever saw it was black with a white strip and in the white strip it was a pink strip and had wings where you tighten the strings "that is a sick gitiar!"corey said "thaks its my electro bass"electro bass!?" grojband said "yeah my electro bass I got it for my birthday"thats so cool" laney said "now for my song"

(when can I see you again)

at the last part Dannie cried a little

laney pov

Dannie was done with her song I was shocked she had a beautiful vocie than I saw her cry "whats wrong dannie"I ask "oh its nothing its just that's the song I sang to my best friends before I left school I actully performed it at the talent show witch was the same day I left I just miss them so much" with that dannie started crying so I walked over to her "dannie dont worry where your friends" I told her "its not I just that my best friend was also my crush" I looked at her with a surprised look "her life was just like mines" I thought

corey pov

"wow that must suck having a best friend thats your crush" I said laney gave me a wired look and told me that I wasn't helping so I walked away.

no ones pov

"hey we were about to go to belich's want to come" laney asked "sure" dannie said they where about to walk out when corey saw dannie had her case with her "you know you can leave your bass here" corey said "are you sure it will be safe here it means every thing to me" dannie asked "im positive it will be safe" with that dannie set her bass on the stage and the where off

trina pov

"what is that rockin rack it hashtag SILENCE!MINA!"yes trina"go see what those brats are up to"right away trina"there not here trina"there not here great now for sababotag lets see already did all those oooooooo heres something that looks new totes worth destroying" um trina that dosent look lik-"like dont care mima when I destroy this they wont beable to play music ever again (evil laugh)

no ones pov

trina just got done smashing dannie's gitiar 10min later dannie and the band comes back then dannie's heart shater there laying on the ground smashed to picese was her gitiar "m-my gitiar what happend" she started to cry "hahaha seems like you cant play music anymore who's the crying girl" trina asked "what the heck trina why did you destroy dannie's gitiar!"like who's dannie?" trina asked while corey was pointing to the girl that was crying "like so what just buy another one brat!" when dannie herd her she rushed over to trina in full rage pinning her to the wall "listen here and listen good you have no right to destroy anyones things that not yours you tried destroying your brothers band and treating your friend like trash"let me go"no im not done corey told me about nick by the looks of it hes not going to like you your mean nasty crule ect if you had a kid do you want them to look up to someone with a pasted like this no just stop while you can and change for the better please" with that dannie let her down and she started crying "im so sorry to everyone to my brother his band every one im so so sorry"its ok everyone makes mistakes no hard feeling" with that trina went up stairs starting to apologizing to mina dannie then turned around to see every ones facese "what just happend"laney said "life lesson just happend laney."

corey pov

wow I never seen trina cry like that "that was amazing I never seen trina cry like that you my friend have guts!" thanks corey I do it a lot when I stand up to people that used to bully me back at my old school"how could someone bully someone as hot as you"kon said everbody gave him a wired look I look at dannie with blush on her face that was hard to see but you can see it "oh um thank I never get complomented like that" she said smileing then I saw her smile fade when she looked at her gitiar "well all I have left of my aunt is gone" a tear fell from her eyes "what do you mean?" I asked "when I was nine my aunt toke me to a concert and after the concert I told her I wanted to play gitiar and on my tenth birthday my aunt gave me my electro bass the 2weeks after my birthday my aunt dead in a crash" then she starts crying again "wow im sorry to here about your aunt"no its ok your not the one that cused it"

laney pov

man im so mad at trina for what she did to dannie "kin got any ideas" I asked " seems like trina did some serious damage I might not beable to"COME ON! you made dream helmets that bass bass thing that im surpising still fundind that made you crash into the tree across the street" "thanks for bringing in up" kin mummbels "so that explains the hole in the tree"my point is you cant fixs it!"well I cant but you and corey can" corey and I give kin a wired look "its an elctro bass and corey plays electric gitiar and laney plays bass!" dannie said "persisly if you all play the same chored at the same time it will fixs itself!"one problem" I said poniting at dannie's gitiar "nothing alittle ducktape wont fix" dannie says pulling out pink ducktape

no one's pov

"well you guys its getting late I have to go home we can do it tomarow bye" with that dannie walked arcossed the street and waved goodbye


	2. Athors note please read

Hey I wanted to let you guys know this is my first fanfic and me and my friend had this planed out!. There will be songs in here but only some of them will have the lyrics to them. In later chapters there will be OC's and you could be one of them. PM me what they will look like, personality secret talent or abiltiy and you might get picked. Thanks for reading my story you are awesome!

Song:

When can I see you again by owl city

Disclaimer I don't own grojband or any songs used I only own OC's already in the story!


	3. Chapter2 what's going to happen part 1

Me: hey everybody welcome to another chapter of-

corey:total drama all stars!

me:Corey *facepalm* wrong show! Laney disclaimer

Laney:why

me: because if you don't I'll tell Corey your secret

Laney: uh grojbandinlove 453 does not own us or any songs she used

* * *

no one's pov

Its right around time the band would be done praticing when they were done they saw dannie open the 'garage door the band was shoked she looked differnt she had on a black and purpel poke a dot dress that was short in the front and long in the back she had on black wedge heels with a flower on top she had heart shape ear rings and a matching neckless and her hair she had no beanie and it was down and her bangs covered her left eye she had on a silver and pink charm braclet with inserments on it "whoa!" the boys said "well arent you going to ask me why im dressed up like this"why" laney asked"because kon drum roll please" "MY BIRTHDAY!""happy birthday Dannie may all your wishes come true" Kon said as be grabbed her in a bear hug "thanks Kon but. Can't. Breath" "sorry Dannie" "no it's ok now that that's over I have the duck tape"

*20min later*

"done now what do we have to do kin"corey asked "well all you have to do is play the same chord and it should be fixs" with that the played the same chored and something wired happend.

dannie pov

I dont know what happend but my gitiar lifted off of me "WOAH whats going on kin" I asked "its actully worked COOL!"kin said.

Everybody but kin

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ACTULLY KIN!"

no one pov

Dannie's bass sparked black electricity "everyone but dannie hit the DECK!"

"WHAT WHY NOT ME!"

"someone has to be there to catch it"kin said after that the bass fell back into her hands "it looks brand new best birthday peresent EVER thanks guys oh that reminds me my party is at 6 I was Hope you guys can come and play a song or two?"

dannie pov

OMG I just meet them I hope its not to much to ask at least I thought "yeah we would love to play your party"OMG thank you I will go tell my parents oh here I already got the music if you can learn the instramently part by my party it will be great oh and laney can you learn these lyrics you will be performing with me please?"im not really much of a singer"please please please"ok fine"thank see you later"I was so excited I ran acoss the street and I forgot I was wearing heels and almost tripped

kon pov

"anybody else notice that there might be something awesome about her?" everybody gave me a wired look "what" I said "back off she's mine!"kin yelled

laney pov

what is with these two "GUYS" I yelled they stoped "WHAT" they yelled I picked up the sheet music "we have to learn this by 6 guys and I also need to learn the lyrics we need to get to work" I said they stoped fighting and core looked at my lyrics "wow this song is good and I never herd it before"corey said "you dont think dannie wrote them do you?" all of our eyes got wide "OH MY GOD SHE WROTE THEM"we all yelled

* * *

dannie's pary transition

* * *

dannie pov

"omg thanks so for coming " I gave the twins a hug laney a fist bump and corey a high five when they saw my party there jaws drop.

laney pov

this party is going to be cool I look around theres a huge backyard a stage that so kids where bilding a ping pong tabel and best of all a laser tag area this party has everything "hey who are the kids dannie" I asked "oh you guys these are my friend they came for the party with a telapoter they made crazy right?" she shows us two sets of twins the first pair she said was kendric and cedric the other pair was spencer and tyler they where my hight ,a blonde sidney and a girl with tan skin,green eyes black long hair highlights red with a black beanie right eye cover by bangs, a neckles with a captail N,black shirt with no sleeves that say LOVE HURTS black skinny jeans with black converse her name was Taylor (A/N: here you go nightmare lover)."hey I know you guys"spencer said "you are grojband the best band in peacevill with a hot girl bassist" corey gave him a wired look "dude im pretty sure I know would theres a girl in my band"

spencer pov

can this guy be anymore clueless

"YOU KNOW SHE'S A GIRL RIGHT?" fine what ever you crazy girls say"corey said "oh he did not just call me crazy let me at him" sidney said as she rushed to him but being tackled by taylor"let it go sid just let it go"

dannie pov

I was concered that sidney might try to kill corey but my attion was to laney. she was about to blow a lid I would be mad at that to "hey laney came help me with something in the house" I led laney in the house "alright spill it why does he think your a boy" I said crossing my arms "what do you mean dan?"oh come on lane you got mad at him when he said theres no girl in the band spill it lane please?"

no ones pov

with that laney told dannie everything the headed back out side where a buch of people where "what are all these people doing here!"well since we didn't know is was your birthday we contacted nick mallory and told him to tweet about the party"corey said "nick mallory says happy birthday dannie!" dannie hug corey saying this is the best thing every"its the least we can do for our new song writer!"omg are you serious thats so great now I have friends an awesome party can this day get any better""I dont know can it" a stragers vocie came out they turned around to see five kids dannie was shocked"erik,nayha, jordan,ariel, haylee what are you guys doing here"ask the red head" nayha said "laney ho-"I do my reaserch on new people"OMG thank you best day every nothing can go wrong them suddenly they herd screaming they saw trina smashing the cake and ruining decerasions and scaring gust "like who's crying now" "how you where crying yesterday" "well when I went with mina I was planning revenge than I over herd you talking this morning and thought it was the perfect chance to get you back" Dannie eyes where on fire and quickly camled down "you guys might want to stand back" a bright light shined every where when it was gone grojband gasped


	4. Part 2

Me: welcome back don't hate me but

Trina: blah blah blah can we get to some thing important

Me: you know I can kill you in the story right?

Trina:whatever

Me: or make nick Mallory move

Trina:*gasp* you wouldn't dare!

Me:try me bubblegum brat

Trina:rock chick wanna be

Me:enjoy the chapter while I chase this pink haired freak

* * *

N.O pov  
Dannie was in pink and black leggings pink rufel skirt ,pink and black striped shirt and white converse high tops her hair was in a pony tail and her bangs coverd her left eye still but what they gasped at was she had black,pink,and white striped angel wings "WOAH SHE'S AN AGNGEL" grojband said "yes I am and the only one who knew was my best friends I was going to tell you guys tomorrow but seems like I have to tell you all now im sorry about is something I might regret" dannie walked to her friends and told them to change there stod five more angel.

kon pov

"I told you there was something awesome about her"

corey pov

I can't belive dannie is angel "wow this is AWESOME! our friend an angel"corey im going to show you guys something after we take care of your sister that you might be suprised of but that you will love" dannie and her friends flu in the clouds and came back with something in her hands it was an orb she said"grojband corey sister hate runs so deep not even 6 angels can handle it we cant do it alone this orb has four extra wings and powers we need you guys to help"

no one pov

dannie tapped the orb and blue and orange striped wings came out and landed on corey's back. the next pair was green and black striped wings came out and landed on laney's back next was a pair of pure black with a red and white strips wing went on kin's back and the last pair was pure white with one black strip and landed on kon's back.

grojband pov

"guys we can fly" corey said "hold it corey these are practice wings your have a sernent amount of time before you go back to being human so be careful" "got it let's go"

laney pov

sweet angel wings so cool. dannie was five feet away from trina and said some thing that got Trina hypnotized than she yelled now and a cage fell on her "thanks rosey" she yelled all we could see was a girl with in a red tank top and leather jacket with black hair that was purple at the end "I don't get paid enough to do this" she yelled back "you don't get paid period""exactly!"  
She went back in the clouds. the she told us to follow her lead we say stuff that we hate about here ok start when it was done Rosey came back and got the cage. And as soon as the cage was lifted Nayha hit Trina in the head with a brick (A/N: told you. I hate you) NAYHA what the what!,  
sometimes I wonder how you became an angel anyway corey take her to her room and wave you hand over her and she will think its all a dream" core left

N.O pov

"oh no guys we forgot that people where here" kin said "don't worry I got it you guys change and go in the house laney kin and kon hide" they did what they where told than Dannie toke off her braclet neckless and ear rings angd put it in a triangel the five angels gasped "what's wrong" laney asked "she's using the forget spell that can make her loser her powers for good" laney gasped "here we go every body hit the deck!" light pink beams shot through the window when it was done the party was back and dannie was there on the ground pasted out they knew something went terribly wrong

dont hurt me ok the next chapter is on Saturday so look for it catch you on the flip flop


	5. A special gift

Dannie pov

owwwwww!my head hurts that's the last time I do that, I look to see my party and I'm in my dress I was done with the spell I went in the house my friends asked me if I still had my powers I showed them 3 small wings one pink one black and one white they where relive "ok laney is corey back"no im about to text him" "good I need him back here fast if I don't do the tranformation spell you all can be in trouble"

corey pov

I was about to leave I got a text from laney saying

"corey come fast we can be in serious troble HURRY!"

but just as I left my wings diapered "oh no its to late"

laney pov

As soon as I texted corey my wings disapered "oh no It to late we waited to long" dannie said "you guys we have to go behind city hall to save you guys text corey to meet us at city hall quckily we don't have much time"nayha we quickly run and tell corey to meet us behind city hall.

N.O pov

they all meet behind city hall and dannie was the only one to change into an angel and headed into the sky when she was out if sight the ground started to shake "what's happening"laney asked "dannie went to talk to the angel king witch is her dad and he seems mad" the ground calmed and dannie came down with a orb that was blue,green,black, and white "this is for your heroic braviory when we defeted trina or as I say when nayha hit her in the head the nice side came out of her and covinced my dad to do two things for me the first one was to watch over trina and keep her safe the second one was you guys to keep your memories and be come onerary angels"

GB pov

"wow dannie that's really nice of you to do so what is in the orb" laney asked "well" dannie opened the orb and four objects came out of the orb she walked to corey first and handed him a wrist band that was blue and orange she walked to laney next and haned her and neckless with green and black striped wings she walked kin and kon and gave them black and white wrist bands "say 'wings become two' your wings will apperar say'wings become one' and they will go back to a neckless and wrist bands you can try them out if you want!"

laney pov

I was the first one to try it out "wings become two" a white light swirled around me when it was gone my hair was longer and in a pony tail and my bangs are covering my left eye like dannie.I was in a black rufel skirt with green leggings and and tank top and green converse hight tops with black lace and my wings are on my back "wow this is so cool!"

corey pov

wow laney looks kinda hot in that outfit... HOLY CRAP! What am I saying shes my best friend. Than it was my turn "wings become two" white light swirled around me when it was gone my shirt was blue and orange and my shorts tured to pants and my wing where on my back "your right lanes this is cool"

kin pov

"my turn to become awesome 'wings become two' light swirled around me and then it was gone I was in all black with red coverse "finaly im awesome sweet!"

kon

"wings become two" light wriled around me. When it was gone I had on black pants, and a white shirt, with black converse."sweet now we can an angel band!"

Dannie pov

"NO! you can't you all can still be a band but you have to be real carefull when your on stage or" I just cant say it or were all doomed "or what"corey asked "or and please forgive me all angels will be banish to another world its very risky. Now change and we can head back to the party you have peformence to do!"

(back at the party)

we got back and I saw a person I haven't seen in a long time "BRI!" I yelled she turned around and she still the same regular shoulder length blonde hair and a blue one strap dress "DAN!" And ran up and hugged me "guys this is my friend bri. But we have to go so we will catch up with you later, come on guys the crowds waiting" I managed to speak thought my excitement "it was nice meeting you bri" kin said, bri blush plan is forming in my head right now

"thank you all for coming to my party I am new so this means alot now laney if you can go to the extra mic please we can start singing"

(Starships by nicki minaj)

[Dannie]

Let's go to the beach, each

Let's go get away

They say, what they gonna say?

Have a drink, clink, found the bud light

Bad b-tches like me, is hard to

come by

[Laney]

The patron on, let's go get it on

The zone on, yes, I'm in the zone

Is it two, three? Leave a good tip

I'mma blow off my money and don't give two sh-ts

[Dannie]

I'm on the floor, floor

I love to dance

So give me more more, till I can't stand

Get on the floor, floor

Like it's your last chance

If you want more, more

Then here I am

[Both]

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Can't stop, 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop..

[back up]

(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)

(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)

(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)

[Dannie]

Jump in my hoopty hoopty hoop

[Laney]

I own that

And I ain't paying my rent this month

[Dannie]

I owe that

But f-ck who you want, and f-ck who you like

Dance our life, there's no end in sight

Twinkle, twinkle, little star

[Laney]

Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray

Now spend all your money 'cause they pay pay pay

And if you're a G, you a G,G,G!

My name is Lane, you can call me Laney

[Dannie]

Get on the floor, floor

Like it's your last chance

If you want more, more

Then here I am

[Both]

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Can't stop, 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop..

[Backup]

(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)

(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)

(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)

[Dannie]

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Can't stop, 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

[Both]

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up, and touch the sky

Let's do this one last time

Can't stop..

[Backup]

(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)

(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)

(We're higher than a motherf-ck-r)

the crowed went wild when the party was over I told them that angel camp is tomorrow and to head behind city hall tomorrow at 4pm.

Me: This chapter is completely short compare to the other one but a chapter. from now I'm going to have a contest for 2 OC's but it will happen after the 5th chapter see ya later

Dannie:read

Laney: review

corey: thanks for coming out everyone


	6. It's more than being an angel

chapter 4: its more than being an angel

N.O pov

every one was gatered behind city hall in angel form"ok its 3:54 we better head up come on" when they where in the clouds they where suronded by angels

laney pov

what's with all the angels when dannie got infrot of us they moved aside that when I saw a man and a women angel in thrown. The man angel had on blue yellow and white his wings had the same colors the women had white heels, blue jeans and a pink top. There was an epmty one in between them that was black pink and white dannies signiter colors the man spoke "the angel princess has return and with new friends welcome" dannie sat down in her thown and began to speak"as I said last night of angel camp there are many differnt types of angels and sense you all are new you will be teached in four different ways"what does she mean by that? I thought.

N.O pov

"what I mean by this laney is there are angels of kindness ,love, toughness ,smarts, music ect. Now may I finish kon you have a kind heart and will do anything to help others you will go with jordan and haylee and be the angel if kindness. kin you have an entelagent brain and smarts you will be with erik and become an angel of smarts. laney you have showen cougage and streanth you will be with nayha and areil and nayha get rid of all the bricks in the training room"dannie said "what why"nayha comiplained "NAYHA!"fine you never let me have any fun" dannie what about me" corey asked"oh yes corey you will be with me and become the angel of music now dad" dannie's dad spoke "now just give me your necklace and wrist bands this will make you offical angels" grojband gave him the items when they where in his hands the necklace and wrist bands where gone and there wings started to glow "im happy to say welcome new angels oh almost forgot corey you will also become the angel of kindness with kon and laney kin and kon will also become the angels of music meet me down the hall in an hour after training see you till then" with a snap of a finger every body went there own ways.

Dannie pov

"thanks mom and dad this means so much to me"anything for our princess now you better get going to the music room to set up"ok bye mom bye dad"bye".

laney pov

so im in a trianing room with these two girls "so what do I do?" well an angel cant be stressed but they have know how to handel things with out hitting"ariel said" so I just let out all my anger out on a punching bag and a dummie" pretty much yeah so channel all your energy and bad thoughts and hit something" I could't think of any thing till I hear

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**the newmans are better than grojband" I dont what came over me but I kicked to dummie and the head flu off!

ariel pov  
so I said something she would hate but not to expect the reaction that made the dummie's head fly off I contacted dannie "yeah ari what do you need"um we might want to get a new dummie" dannie sighed "what did nayha do this time" dannie asked "not every thing involes me you know"for the first time nothing but laney kick the dummie and the head flu off!" first off what did you say to make her do that"dannie asked "well have sorta kinda said the newmans where better than grojband"ok so we know what make mad just snap your fingers to make newman dummie's later's got to setup the music room call if you need bye"

corey pov

so I went with jordan and haylee to a room that was hade clones of the newmans "well angels are not supposed to have enimes these clones of carrie and konnie you job is to make them nice"how there's no way to make carrie nice she's mean" I complain "what do you think you are riffin" carrie said "how am I supposed to make konnie nice her and her sis hate me and kin to death"look corey and kon its either carrie and konnie or the person that scares you the most it's you choice"

kin pov

so im hanging out with erik in the technology room there were inventions everywhere that was so cool "ok kin these inventions need help and im here to teach you so let's get to work".

dannie pov

So im in the music room almost done when my comunacator rings" yeah what do you need haylee and Jordan" I asked "well the Newman clones are not working out"what do you mean" haylee showed me Kon and Corey arguing with the clones I sigh" ok just clone a bully and set it up for them"ok Dan" than Erik called me with black smoke on his face"OMG Erik what happened" "it's a long story" "let me guess you told him to do something he did it wrong now you have a face full of smoke and he's knocked unconscious" "right on target" I sighed "and yet your the angel of smarts ok take him to the health angels and he should be fine in 15min" ok bye Dan" I was done setting up and told myself to check on the others so I left then everyone other than kin showed up Kon asked where's kin"he's with Erik running late so let's get started"


	7. Chapter5: sleepover surprises,secret fam

Me: ok I'm so sorry for many reasons but I'm back and that's all that matters

Trina:*crawls away while blood it dripping from her face*

Corey: I wanted to do that for so many years

Laney:on with the story

Chapter 5: sleepover surprises, and secret family members?

Corey pov  
So sense we are angels why not have a sleepover to celebrate. The rest of the band, Dannie, and all of her friends minus serina, and haylee was coming over to my house. Sense it's a big group my mom order us pizza. And we can sleep in the garage she asked me where I met them I told her that when we when to Dannie's party yesterday they where there setting up and came through a telopoter ,she laugh than a white circle appeared in the middle of the garage and out came Dannie's friends. My mom looked at me "ok it was wrong to laugh do you-" my mom was cut short when Nayha said" you probably don't want to question how we got here because Sidney" she said pointing to Sidney "being a blonde hates being questioned"."ok pizza will be here in 5min Corey you might want to text the band"

Dannie pov  
I had my black sleeping bag and a bag in my hand with my pj's video games and my Xbox when I get two text message ones from Corey and the other from Erik wired?

Dannie come on there already here!  
-RockMan  
I sighed and respond

cool your beanie Corey I'm on my way  
-RockAngel

Than I read the text from Erik it was a video I clicked play and saw Sidney chasing Corey around with a rake. She can run fast so I'm running across the street to save Corey again.

Laney pov  
So I'm on my way down the street to core's house when I getting a text from him  
LANES GET OVER HERE QUICK SIDNEY IS CHASING ME WITH A RAKE HELP! -RockMan

Now I'm running when I meet kin and Kon on the way they said they got the same text now we are all running.

Kendric pov

So we get here and I see Sidney give Corey the evil eye."yo Sid you ok" I ask. Than I notice she has a rake in her-wait what!? Where did she get a rake? (A/N: Kenny it's a garage where else would a rake be K: smartass) "Sid put the rake do-" than she charged after him with the rake "COREY RUN!" Spencer said. I thought to my self 'I should really reconsider who I'm friends with' (A/N: pm me with the name of the episode win a shout out!) I lift up my head and see spencer, Tyler, and Nayha trying to keep Sidney retained. Dannie came in and yelled "SIDNEY PUT THE RAKE DOWN" "NO HE NEVER SAID SORRY" "IM SORRY JUST DON'T KILL ME I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR" "SIDNEY DO YOU WANT ME TO DO THE THING" I knew what Dannie was talking about thank god I brought the handcuffs

Spencer pov

Dannie came in and started yelling thank god I told kendric to bring the handcuffs "you wouldn't dare""believe me I will KENDRIC HANDCUFFS!" Kendric tossed Dannie the hand cuffs and handcuffed Sidney"didn't see that coming"Corey said "this is not half the wired you will see" Cedric said. Just then Laney kin and Kon come in "Core we came as soon-why is Sidney in handcuffs?" Laney asked "I will be happy to answer" my bro said "and I will be happy to steal your thunder we have to bring handcuffs when we go anywhere with Sidney""and her parents are ok with this" Kon asked "yes they practically made use take the handcuffs"."why" kin asked we all looked at Sidney who is still in Dannie's grip "what are ya'll looking owwwww!" "Stop talking and say sorry Sidney" "NEVER!"

N.O pov

Sidney broke away from Dannie's grip and raced out the door when a boy came in. He looked just like Dannie so Grojband was guessing that he's Dannie's brother "was that Sidney running" "is it wrong if I say yes""really, well I came over because you forgot a game I will be right back""Donnie don't" Dannie was cut short when he ran off "leave, I hate it when he does that so here's the plan we can either do the right thing and go after them or stay here have pizza and play my Xbox". "is it wrong to say stay here" Ariel asked "no I want to stay here myself so I'm guessing that everyone wants to stay here" Dannie questioned. They all nodded in agreement "Sidney is Donnie's problem. Now let's see your garage is pretty big just have to move some stuff around you guys can go change and when your done go to the balcony ok" "Dannie what are you going to do" "nothing much ok just go change" every one went to put on there pj's. everyone came down so she could tell them the plan "Ok so everyone's done good!" "Ummm Kendric's still in the bathroom" "ok whatever Now go to the balcony and please try to stay silent I don't want to wreck the stage" "don't you think you will need help" asked Haylee "hmm I guess so Erik do you mind" "not at all". Dannie and Erik was right next to each other and everyone went to the balcony. Dannie and Erik closes there eyes and put there hands in front of them and the stage began to float. They move the stage to the other side of the garage "WOAH!" Grojband said by accident "Ahhhh!" Dannie scream and dropped the stage. The stage broke in half and landed on Erik "ERIK!" Dannie screamed just than a blue circle appeared out came a girl that looked like Dannie just in pink, gray , and white pj's with a boy with red hair like Laney's came out after her "not the best time to talk Danielle and Evan " "cool your beanie cuz I just came- OMG WHAT HAPPENED TO ERIK!

Danielle pov

"Yes I know you are all wondering who I am I'm Danielle, Dannie's cousin now let me say again WHAT HAPPENED TO ERIK!" Spencer came up to me and slapped me "WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED THERE'S A BROKEN STAGE AND ERIK'S UNDER IT!" "Ok 1. Owwwwww! did he get under the stage and IS THERE A STAGE IN THE FIRST PLACE" spencer slapped me again "IT'S A GARAGE AND A STAGE IS IN IT WHAT DO YOU THINK!" He yelled "THAT'S IT AHHHHH!" With that I hit he in the jaw and knocked him out.

Laney pov

Ok I have no clue what just happened a strange girl and boy comes out of nowhere and gets in an argument and knocks someone out Dannie has some serious explaining to do "DANIELLE YOU JUST CAN'T PUNCHED SPENCER LIKE THAT!" The boy with the red hair said "I DIDN'T PUNCH HIM I HIGH FIVED HIS FACE WITH MY FIST" ok this girl is mean and tuff how come she wasn't my trainer? The joke was funny but spencer out cold "so…" Core started "who are these two" Dannie sighed and stood up from where Erik was laying on the couch because Kon had pulled him out "this is Danielle my cousin" "sup" "so who's the other red head" Kon asked. "HEY! I'm not just a red you know" I said "this is Evan, Erik's cousin" I was confused for the first time "I'm his cousin because his dads parents adopted my dad" "ohhh that makes more sense" "and you maybe" he said smoothly to me "no you maybe not my type" I said walking next to core.

Dannie pov

Man I fell bad for Evan because Im laughing so hard right now how he just got rejected then kendric came out of the bathroom. "Hey guys what happened I herd screaming and-" he was cut short when he saw Danielle "Daniella Lynn Lawrence" "how many times do I have to tell you Kendric miles Harrison its Danielle" oh no not now. For god sakes why can't they make up "ken you left your bag- oh hey Baby D" I could see her blush because he was the only one that could call her by her real name "oh umm hey ceddy your here to" "wait let me get something strait you the Harrison twins know Daniella she growls "sorry, Danielle" "it's a long story" "go ahead we have to wait till Donnie comes back with Sidney" I saw Evan tense up "wait Sidney's gone why did she have to be my sister" he said as he ran out of the garage "how dose no one here this we are yelling is anyone even home?" Danielle asked "wait the crazy Sidney we know and Corey hates has a brother?" Kon questioned "sadly yes it's Danielle's fault that Sidney's crazy" I said

N.O pov

Everyone turned to Danielle who was staring down Kendric. She turned to everyone "what" "so your behind me getting chased with a rake" "that happen to you to? Well it all started…

*Flashback*  
We where in drama class and I wanted to try out the watch my grandpa gave me to see if I could hypnotize people "hey Sid I got this new watch I want to see if it works" "yeah sure" I put the watch in front of her face "ok when I snap my fingers you will be asleep and sleep!" Her head went down "when I say 'me and you' you will be yourself but will chase someone with a rake when they call you crazy when I say 'you and me' you will be back to normal and awake" she wakes up "how do you feel?""I feel the same" "ok come on we have a scripted to write!"  
*flashback end*

Dannie pov  
"That still doesn't explain why I'm still getting chased with a rake" "when I went to reverse the spell or whatever it didn't work so she's permeantly stuck like that" "wow" "yeah anything can happen back in Michigan" she said. Just then Evan and Donnie came back with Sidney still hand cuffed but she had duct tape over her mouth "sorry that took so long we found her at the park and she wouldn't shut up!" "umm can you remove the tape from her mouth?" Taylor asked. "Look here there is a bunch of crazy stuff going on here. Grojband still has more stuff to find out of my friends and family so let's cut to the chase with all the stories Evan you start Kon asked how is Sidney your sister" "she's my sister because my dad married her mom" "ok that's done what was next" "I think it was why Danielle is here" kendric scoffed "yeah cuz why are you here?" "We when I forgot to come to your party I still wanted to give you your present" she gave her a little sliver box. Dannie opened it it was a sliver charm bracelet with tiny gold instruments around it and right in the middle was a half of heart "where's the other half" "I have it dummy" she teased "what's it suppose to say?" Jordyn questioned they put the two prices together it said 'family is together' "well sense everyone's here we can have some fun until Erik wakes up" "well you guys can do that me and Donnie are heading over to your place see ya" Danielle and Donnie walked away "ok so what do you have" Laney asked "well I brought my Xbox kinect and..". Se took out two games "COD black opps 3 and just dance 4"

N.O pov  
Everybody had fun dancing and completing missions. Then a blue portal open a girl wearing A Leather Jacket, A Black Rock N Roll Shirt,  
Black Super Skinny Jeans, & Black Combat Boots shooting fire from her hands "avail what are you doing here" spencer ask shocked "bri and Taylor I need your help" "I'll get my guitar" they all ran back through the portal "told you still more wired to come" Cedric said "OH SHUT UP!" Everyone including nick, Trina, Mina, the newmans, and the readers yelled. Then everyone got tired and went to sleep. Or so they thought? "Shhhh don't wake him up" "I'm not so shut up""what are you guys doing""ummmm…""give my the maker"


	8. Final chapter for now

me: hey I'm going to quit this fanfic for a while becuse I have school

Corey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *deep breath* OOOOOOOOOO!

Danielle: SHUT THE HECK UP!

me:thanks, ok so just until future notice this story is quitting so I'm giving you the longest chapter yet Dannie disclaimer

Dannie: grojbandinlove453 does not own grojband, any of the OC's except her own, and none of the songs

everyone: enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: summer fest

N.O pov

The hottest day of the year is here Grojband had just woke up from sleepover last night. Corey looks around and see that Dannie, Nayha, Jordan, Haylee, Erik, Ariel, both set of twins and Sidney are gone he assumes that Dannie went home to change. Corey also assumes that he had something on his face because laney was laughing her butt off. Corey looked in a mirror and sees the words 'spencer and tyler was here' and on the back of his neck said 'Kendric and cedric was here' than he looked on his cheek it said 'from the girls minus laney and sidney we told the boys to use washable marker". corey goes in his room to get off the marker and change he comes down and sees everyone change they lay around the garage till the news comes on "I'm chance happening we go to what da with buzz newsworthy"

"I'm buzz newsworthy its the hottest day of year but its also the day of peacevilles first ever summer fest"what da"the band said " food, games,water ballon fight,and a concert all it needs is a band" "guys it's the hottest day of the year and that place has a water ballon fight and needs a band we are going to rock that fest and have a killer time"but core how are we going to get lyrics in time Dannie probably doest know!"

Corey pov

Lanes is right what if Dannie doesn't know? Just then Dannie comes in wearing a light pink crop-top with the grojband logo on it with a bathing suit under it, white slightly ripped booty shorts and black sandals with white nail polish she was talking on her iPhone. Kin fainted and Kon had a nosebleed witch was so wired he ran to the bathroom. When she was off the phone I ran to her and try to tell her but she surprised me when she said " Corey slow down and listen I have lyrics and you have the gig you can thank me when kin wakes up and Kon comes out" how did you know"I can read minds duh". So then kin wakes up "what happened"you past out so Dannie what songs do you have for us"I'm glad you asked Laney I have-" Dannie was interrupted when she herd a boy yelling her name. "hey Donnie what is it"INH"what did you do this time"um what does I.N.H mean?"

Dannie pov

I face palmed "Corey it means I Need Help now what did you do this time"ok so this girl has been stalking me she came up to me stole my phone throws it to her friend takes a pic of me and her and sends it to Jasmine"no not jasmine"and in 2 hour she coming to break up with me with the telaporter" who's jasmine" Corey asked "his girlfriend now the song are swag it out witch is a girl duet so Laney"fine"ok next one is for me I sing good time and dynamite we will need a bongos, a zielphone, and a regular guitar Corey and I sing glad you came so the original plan was swag it out and good time at the beginning and hang out the rest of the day till the next preferments but we have to add whatcha say before we perform oh and we are going to start the water ballon fight when I starts singing"

Laney pov

I'm going to have to sing again great. At least it's on the hottest day of the year "ok be for we practice every go home and change into there bathing suits and come back. I go back home a change into a bikini with black shorts and a white tank top. I walk back to the garage and practice (2 hour later)

We're at the fest and we where done setting up and the whole town was here even Jordyn, both set of twins and Sidney was there than I see a girl with a lighter skin tone than Dannie that seem mad than Donnie was speaking"hello peacville I have something to say but I rather sing it"

(Whatcha say)

[Dannie&laney ]

Wha- wha- what did she say Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did Mmmm whatcha say,

Jason Derulo Mmmm that it's all for the best? Of course it is

[Donnie]

I was so wrong for so long

Only tryin' to please myself (myself)

Girl, I was caught up in her lust

When I don't really want no one else

So, no I know I should of treated you better But me and you were meant to last forever So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)

To really be your man

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out I just didn't know what to do

But when I become a star we'll be living so large I'll do anything for you

So tell me girl

Laney & Dannie :

Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say) Mmmm that it's all for the best?

Of course it is Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well?

Well of course you did

Mmmm whatcha say (whatcha say) Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

[Donnie]

How, could I live with myself Knowing that I let our love go (love go)

And ooh, when I do with one chance I just gotta let you know

I know what I did wasn't clever

But me and you we're meant to be together

Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)

I don't want you to leave me

Though you caught me cheatin'

Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)

I really need you in my life Cuz things ain't right, girl

Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)

I don't want you to leave me

Though you caught me cheatin' Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)

I really need you in my life Cuz things ain't right

Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out I just didn't know what to do

But when I become a star we'll be living so large I'll do anything for you So baby watcha say!

She started crying "I'm sorry but I didn't do that some crazy girl followed me I'm sorry if I hurt you" she came on stage and hugged him than me and Dannie stepped up to the mic and started to sing who knew Donnie played bass to?

(Swag it out)

**Backup:Oh oh oh-oh-oh oh oh o-o-o-o-oh [X3] Oh oh oh-oh-oh**

Both:I'm gonna, I'm gonna g-g-gonna swag it out[X5]

_Laney:Don't watch me Watch the T-e-e-V. I'm swaggin' when you you see-e-e me I'm shining bright you'll fall in lo-o-o-o-ove (In love)_

**Dannie:I'm a rider, I ride like a hardly Start it up, Let's start up the party Livin' it up Swag it out my way Nicki Minaj havin' pink Friday**

_Laney:Sha la la la_

_Lot's of paper_

**Dannie:La la la la**

**Don't trip off haters Got my hair it's done **

_Laney:My nails, they're done Swaggin' so hard All eyes are on me Swag it out_

Both:I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna Swag it out [X4]

**Dannie:Party like Beyoncé Big time like Kanye I'ma rock out Rock out like Green Day I'ma act out Act out like Screen Play Swag it out**

Both:Wassup?

_Laney:I really wanna I promise that I'm gonna Swag it all out Show off like a stunner_

**Dannie: I really wanna, I promise that I'm gonna Swag it all out Stay hotter than the summer**

Laney: _Sha la la la Lots of paper La la la la_

Dannie:** Don't trip off haters Got my hair, it's done My nails, they're done Swaggin' so hard **

**All eye are on me **

**Swag it out**

Both: I'm gonna g-g-gonna Swag it out [X4]

_laney: Let the bass bang Throw your hands in the air (air air) Hands in the air (air air) Throw-throw your hands in the air (Throw your hands in the air)_

Dannie:**Let the bass bang And throw your hands in the air**

** H-h-hands in the air**

** Throw-throw you hands in the air Swag it out**

**Both:I'm gonna I'm gonna g-g-gonna Swag it out [X4] **

**Backup:Oh oh oh-oh-oh oh oh o-o-o-oh [X2****]**

We finished and got claps and wolf whistles from the crowd I blushed and so did Dannie than the weirdest thing happened core put is arm around and said back off Donnie did the same for Dannie than Dannie started to sing

( Good time)

"Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my

head? Hands up if you're down to get

down tonight Cuz it's always a good time

. Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I wake up at twilight It's gonna be alright We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Everyone:Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

Dannie:We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room hit the ATM

Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight

Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night

I wake up at twilight It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try

It's always a good time.

Everyone:Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

When Dannie was almost done donnie put a water ballon in her hand Kin had one strapped under his keyboard and Kon behind his drum set and then I notice one behind my bass

Dannie:Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Laney:Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

Corey:Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

Everyone:It's always a good time!

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time."

Corey pov

So Dannie's almost done with the song when Donnie puts a water balloon in her hand when She was done She yelled "WATER BALLOON FIGHT!" And there was water balloons every where the day got bad when I got a water ballon thrown at my face. I shook the water off my face to see carrie laughing holding a water ballon in her hand. Then the other Newman's showed up "beff"riffin"what are you doing here" I asked "just because we didn't get the gig doesn't mean we can't have a good time here besides that song was ok for people that steal songs from DIARIES!" Than we started arguing

N.O pov

Danielle who just showed up got tired of them arguing and yelled at the top of her lungs "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" She yelled everyone stopped than Carrie spoke up "like, who are you" I'm Danielle Dannie's cousin who write the songs if you didn't see her up there check your eyes look it's to hot out here to fight lets at least try to enjoy each others company for 1 day and if grojband doesn't you know what " fine" they all said than a song came on and all the girls squealed even Laney and the boys say oh. "OMG I LOVE THIS SONG ANYBODY KNOW THE DANCE!?" Dannie asked "YEAH"everybody said "just give up now Dannie everybody knows I'm a better dancer than you". "Oh it's sounds like you challenging me"duh what else you up to it" Dannie looked at all the girls but jasmine and Danielle said they didn't want to but now it's even so Dannie said "ok we will met back here in 20min costume change" The girl go behind the stage and change. They come from behind the stage with jean shorts, tank tops, jean jackets with the sleeves ripped off and goes half way down there shirts, finger less gloves and there hair in pony tails and fur boots that go just below there knees

*20mins earlier*

Dannie pov

So my bro wants to go head to head in a dance lets see how he handles this. I take the girls (Carrie, Kim, Konnie, , Sidney, Jordan , And Hayley) than , Jordyn sidney, And Hayley tell me that there not dancing they came to help. I show the girls the outfits they where amazed jean shorts, tank tops, jean jackets with the sleeves ripped off and goes half way down there shirts and has there names engraved in them, finger less gloves and there hair in pony tails and fur boots that go just below there knees sense its hot I put ice packs in the boots"um my I ask how you got them here". "No you may not now come on we have a show to do!"

*back to the present*

The boys came out in the same outfits only difference is the had t-shirts there jackets went to there waist and they had blue jeans and nike's "ready to dance baby sis". "Your on big bro YO DJ APPLE BOTTOM JEANS PLEASE!"

(Kim konnie Dannie Carrie Laney)

(Kin Kon Donnie Corey Lenny)

Apple bottom jeans)

[Chorus] Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans] Boots with the fur [With the fur] The whole club was lookin at her

Kim and Laney started dancing

She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]

She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]

She hit the flo [She hit the flo]

Next thing you know

Shawty got low low low low low low low lo

[Verse 1:] I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go, this crazy all night spendin my dough Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show So sexual, she was flexible Professional, drinkin X and ooo Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I Whoa Did I think I seen shorty get low Ain't the same when it's up that close Make it rain, I'm makin it snow Work the pole, I got the bank roll Imma say that I prefer them no clothes I'm into that, I love women exposed She threw it back at me, I gave her more Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes She had them

[Chorus:] Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans] Boots with the fur [With the fur] The whole club was lookin at her

Next was Carrie and konnie

She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps] She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy] She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 2:] Hey Shawty what I gotta do to get you home

My jeans full of gwap

And they ready for Shones

Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown

Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan

One stack (come on)

Two stacks (come on)

Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)

What you think I'm playin baby girl

I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands

Dannie gets in Donnie face they laugh and Dannie put her legs over Donnie's shoulders. The group saw that and did what they did Laney put her legs over Lenny's should carrie did the same to Corey. Kim did the same to kin Kon and konnie had there limits

That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder

I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola Got me like a Soldier

She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her

So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover

Shorty was hot like a toaster

Sorry but I had to fold her,

Like a pornography poster

She showed her

[Chorus:] Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans] Boots with the fur [With the fur] The whole club was lookin at her

Dannie got off her brother shoulders

She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

All girls got off the boys shoulders and continued dancing

Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]

The girls looked at the boys and scoffed

She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ay]

The girls got off there shoulders and continued to dance

She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know

Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 3:] Whoa Shawty Yea she was worth the money

Lil mama took my cash,

and I ain't want it back,

The way she bit that rag

got her them paper stacks,

Tattoo of bubba cray,

I had to handle that,

I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin

They be want it two in the mornin I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin She wouldn't stop, made it drop Shorty did that pop and lock,

Kim and Laney was pretending to hold on to something and Corey and kin grabbed them by there waist and pulled then back to the group.

Had to break her off that gwap Gah it was fly just like my lock [

Chorus:] Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans] Boots with the fur [With the fur] The whole club was lookin at her

Sidney, and Erik joined them

She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps] She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy] She hit the flo [She hit the flo] Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low

N.O pov

mayor mellow came and said "sibling composition is good when they dance we fall to our knees the winner please" people actually voted for who should win "the winners are THE GIRLS!"

Corey pov

Wow we dance and it was AWESOME! I never seen girls dance like that and lanes wow is all I can say she was awesome so was Dannie and the Newmans weren't bad ether. Dannie and Donnie hugged and then I saw a white light

* * *

me: one last note S/O to xXLeolaXx from last chapter pm me on what I should fix when I start back in a few weeks of send me ideas, until then laters


	9. Chapter7: California secrets

Me:Hey! It's your girl here and it's break time so I'm giving you half a chapter

corey:yes I'm finally going to tell lanes

laney: tell me what core

corey:ummmmm

danielle: tell her later

EVERYONE: and HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

* * *

Carrie pov

So we finished dancing and it was cool. Dannie and Donnie hugged and then I saw a white flash next thing I know is that I'm on my butt and I can only see out of my right eye "where are we" I asked. I see Riffin and he has wings and he tenses up "is it me or did I just hear Carrie" "Im right here riffin" he turns around "this is not going to end well"

Donnie pov

So we are in angel kingdom our mom must have summon us. I already knew grojband was angels but I was shocked when I heard Carries voice "hey Donnie hey Dannie" my mom asked "hey mom why are we here" my sister asked "because we are going back to Cali to our beach house to check up on things so-" my mom looks at the newmans "no no no no the tracker must have messed up but now I have no other chose but to make them angels so they won't tell Corey your right this is not going to end well" "What so let me get this straight" Kim says "grojband and Dannie are angels and you own a bracket house in Cali? " "Yes and yes" me and Dannie say "the perks of having twins" then Carrie raised her hand "yes Carrie" "two question, 1. why are we here" "well" my mom started off. Great now my secret is going to be out

N.O pov

"It turns out that I had the tracker set to Dannie and Donnie's friends""but mom how is that possible the Newmans are- wait a minute, Donnie" everybody turned there stares to him "alright, Dannie when you went with grojband to bleachi's took a walk..."

*flashback*

Donnie pov

Walking down the street I herd rock music and it came from around the block. I followed it to the Newmans garage "ok Newmans we don't have a gig this week yet but let's see if we can come up with some-" "umm Carrie, who's that boy standing in your driveway" Lenny asked in a confused tone. "and why is he so hot" Konnie pasted out to prove her statement "like come on nobody can be- HOLY CRAP HE IS HOT" Kim then passed out with her sister "I would consider agreeing with that. But I look like my sister and that would be calling her pretty"

*back to reality

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Your saying I'm ugly! All three of us look the same" Danielle said "YEAH!" "Will you two shut up! Any way..."

Me: hey guys I'm just going to give you half of 7 so maybe the other half Saturday see ya

Laney: read

Carrie:re-

Danielle:*pushes carrie* oh no you anit gettin it, review!

kon and konnie: can we have the turkey now?


	10. Chapter7: part2

me:let's jump right into the story

*back to flashback*

"So you have a sister?" Lenny ask trying to wake up Kim and konnie "yeah and she is annoying but nice" Carrie was at the garage door looking across the street where she saw grojband and Dannie going to belchie "is that her?" "Yeah, but she's busy and let me tell you. Don't bother her when she's busy you will regret it later" I said shutting the garage door. "So your new in town" "yeah family moved here today" "so what's your sister like?" Lenny kept asking more question about Dannie "ohhhhhhhh Lenny, you have a crush" "no I don't care it's just that there new and we need to know them better" Lenny responded with a strait face "naw, it's cool she's talented, so nice it's sickening, some times so mean it's scary, and writes songs" Carrie ears where listening now "wait, your sister writes songs!. Why didn't we meet her first" Carrie said ticked off "don't sweat it I'm a great song writer to" "and why should we trust you" Kim said now fully awake along with her sister"because of this" Donnie hopped on stage and started singing

"Cooler Than Me"

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all of my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't.

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,

Just to hide your face

And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.

And you never say "Hey"

Or remember my name.

And it's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.

You got your high brow,

Shoes on your feet,

And you wear them around

Like they ain't shit.

But you don't know the way that you look,

When your steps make that much noise.

Shh I got you all figured out,

You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.

Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are

Who do you think that you are?

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all of my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't.

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades

Just to hide your face

And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.

And you never say "Hey"

Or remember my name.

It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.

You got your high brow,

Switch in your walk,

And you don't even look when you pass by.

But you don't know the way that you look

When your steps make that much noise.

Shh.

I got you all figured out,

You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.

Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are

Who do you think that you are?

Cause it sure seems (cause it sure seems)

You got no doubts (that you got no doubts)

But we all see (we all see)

You got your head in the clouds

If I could write you a song

And make you fall in love

I would already have you up under my arm.

I used up all of my tricks,

I hope that you like this.

But you probably won't.

You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,

Just to hide your face

And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.

And you never say "Hey"

Or remember my name.

It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me.

Carrie was shocked at how great his voice sounded "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Konnie yelled "glad you liked it cause I wrote it" they where all amazed "you wouldn't mind joining the Newmans would you" Carrie asked "sure"

*back to reality*

"Ok 2 things 1. That's so sweet you said that stuff 2. You didn't write that song dav-" just them Donnie slapped his hand over her mouth. She bit his hand "owwww!""never do that or I will brake your arm" she growled at him "Dannie you can't brake his arm" Danielle said "thank you" "yeah, because that's my job" she smirked "look as much fun as it would be to see Donnie get hurt you a have a gig" "that's right ok I have a idea me, Carrie, Laney, and Danielle-" "nope nope nope I'm not singing""fine Sidney sing a song that I have the instrumental to sense we did apple bottom jeans that took 1 song away so what do you think?". "We still get paid right?" Corey asked confused "yeah""great plan"

*summer fest*

N.O pov

The girls where wondering what song they where doing "hey Dannie what song are we doing" "ke$ha we r who we r" "OMG I LOVE THAT SONG" Carrie said. Girls walked on stage and got in place

We R Who We R"

[SIDNEY]

Hot and dangerous

If you're one of us, then roll with us

'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love

And we've got our hot-pants on and up

[LANEY]

And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club

And no, you don't wanna mess with us

Got Jesus on my necklace

[DANNIE]

I've got that glitter on my eyes

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexyfied

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[CARRIE]

Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours

We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb

Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb

We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

[LANEY]

DJ turn it up

It's about damn time to live it up

I'm so sick of being so serious

It's making my brain delirious!

I'm just talkin' truth

[DANNIE]

I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do

We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars

Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)

[SIDNEY]

I've got that glitter on my eyes

Stockings ripped all up the side

Looking sick and sexyfied

So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)

[ALL]

Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours

We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb

Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb

We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

[Dannie]

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

[LANEY]

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

[S-L-D]

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)

[ALL]

DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)

[DANNIE]

Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard

Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours

We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

[LANEY]

We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb

Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb

We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young

You know we're superstars, we are who we are!

The girls all struck a pose at the end of the song and the crowd went NUTS! Grojband started packing up the stuff into 's truck and the Newmans thought they should help "how about this. A truce for the week we are on the beach deal" Corey asked holding his hand out for the deal, Carrie shook his hand "deal" "thanks for coming out every one" Corey said starting to lean on Carrie shoulder. Carrie moved her shoulder and Corey landed face first on the floor "Owwwww! I thought we had a deal" "deal doesn't start till Sunday bye"

Me:another great 2part chapter if I say so myself

Laney:YOU HURT CORE!

Corey: it's ok lanes

Laney:no it-

Corey:*kiss Laney on cheek*

Laney:*faint*

Erik:read

Sidney:review


	11. Diff author

Hey so I'm quitting this story-

corey: NOOOOOOOOOOO-

carrie: oh will you stop that and let her finish

me:thank you as you know Alex is taking over this story on heraccount

alex: yeah and she's taking over ask us anything

me: yeah people come on we need question and dares where getting bored of waiting

laney:ok so follow Alex snuggleslovesme to read the continuing story

me:and happy holidays from the grojband crew

Alexa: thanks for coming out everyone!

corey:hey that's my line

kin,Kon,Kim,konnie:do we have a saying in this!

me:you just did*closes groj door*


End file.
